In 1977, I observed a demonstration of a molecular air separator utilizing molecular sieves for the removal of nitrogen from air thus providing a source of oxygen.
Immediately thereafter I began working on inventing an apparatus for separating air into its primary constituents, oxygen and nitrogen, comprising less sophisticated equipment by utilizing centrifugal means. My original concept provided for a rotating drum or container for causing fluid to be rotated rapidly. I realized, however, that is would be difficult to construct a rotatable drum or container with such precision that it could be rotated with sufficiently high speed to accomplish the desired separation.
After prolonged deliberation, I conceived of a centrifugal separator without a rotating drum or container by utilizing a plurality of centrifugal baldes radiating outwardly from a rotatable shaft to close proximity to a stationary housing.
By eliminating a rotating housing, rotating drum or container, the apparatus is less expensive to manufacture and is able to attain higher fluid rotational speeds and greater separation. I filed the original U.S. Patent application on Mar. 29, 1979. A first continuation-in-part application was filed in the U.S. Patent Office on Jan. 10, 1980, and the second continuation-in-part application was filed on Jan. 21, 1980. The present application is a continuation-in-part of the aforesaid application.